Jason Returns
by kidman815
Summary: After 5 years in the clinic. Jason Morgan returns home to deal with what happened to him. His twin brother, who has taken over his life.
1. Chapter 1

Jason returns a General Hospital fanfic

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters of General Hospital they are owned by the American Broadcasting company

Chapter one the discovery

Son sits in his office his phone rings.

Hello Sonny said

Mr Corinthos my name is Julie. I am a nurse at a private clinic. In Saint Petersburg Russia we have a patient here. We call on patient. 6. He's being held here against his will, I figured out today. He is Jason Morgan.

How can that be? I know Jason Morgan. He's here.

In this clinic was. Supported by Helena Cassadine I looked into his file and shows that he. Was replaced by his. By his twin brother, Andrew. I will send you a picture showing you that I'm telling the truth the nurse said

Okay, go ahead sunny receives the picture.

Oh, my God. Text me the address. Thank you for your help, don't let anyone know that I'm coming

Just then drew walks in.

Sonny pulled out his gun.

You have 5 seconds to tell me who you really are or I'm going to blow your freakin head off.

Sunny. You know who I am im Jason Morgan

Know you're not. This is Jason Morgan here, his twin brother drew sunny says

As soon as he heard the name drew his head started to hurt. And the final piece of the puzzles was in place. And the condition of Helena drilled into him finally fully broke. OMG Sonny I remember Ican't believe what that bitch did me using me to mess with my brother's life how I gonna explain this to Sam drew says.

First things. First, we got to get to Russia and see Jason, then we'll figure this out lets go Sonny said as he texts Carly

The next day Sonny and drew arrive at the clinic and run into Ava Jerome Her face completely healed Sonny goes to shooter. Don't funny we don't have time drew says

You're looking for patient. 6 he's in here. I'm the one told the nurse how to contact you. Ava said just then Dr. Cline, the doctor who runs the clinic. Come to the door and tries to stop sunny drew takes him out as Sonny releases Jason.

What took you so long? Jason said I've been here for 6 months.

One I just found out where you were, and second of all, it's been 5 years. This is your twin dere. We thought he was you for the past 2 years. We have a lot to tell you, but first, let's get out of this clinic. Sonny said as they head to the waiting car once on board, sunny plane Jason is told everything including the fact that Jake. And Robin are alive. And A.J. didn't die when he fell through the banister and that Monica hid him for years but that sun killed him.

Wow I miss a lot Jason said


	2. Chapter 2

Jason returns a General Hospital fanfic chapter 2

Note sorry for the deley writers block

Michael and Carly sit in sonny's living room

I can't believe your father he leaves and sends me a text message out of the country for a few days don't worry, doesn't he know me? By now just tell me the truth Carly says

Mom. It could have something to the business and he didn't want to make you accessory. You know how he is Michael said

Just then Sam walks in

Do you guys know whats going on cause I got the text message from Jason saying out of the country for a few days with sunny, don't worry Sam asks

We got the same text message from sunny, said Carly

Just then, Sonny drew and Jason walked through the door

What the hell

I got a call from Russia, it seems the whole line has been keeping the real. Jason locked up for the past 5 years and the one we thought was Jason was his twin brother drew she put in his place without him knowing. Said Sonny

When I mentioned it, she drew her. That's when it unlocked he was really drew the use. Some kind of brain mapping. They gave him Jason's memories so this is all on Helena

We filled him in on everything and now he is back said Drew

Even the fact te at Franko is alive and mom almost married him micheal said

Yes and the fact that AJ was alive but Sonny killed him I have a hone to pick with mom Jason to ld them

Dante walks as Sonny told him over the phone about Jason

OK we have a problem the guys that held Jason are here and holding the mortocort hostage


End file.
